Fountain Pen
by Pwoper Banana-fish
Summary: UA/OS [Newtmas] Pour l'anniversaire de Newt, Thomas comptait bien réparer les dommages causés par sa maladresse. Quant à Newt, il espérait juste semer les étudiants de sa promotion pour passer le plus de temps possible avec lui.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner

UA/OS, écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma merveilleuse, sublimissime et parfaite **Papuche-chan** :3 Voilà ton avalanche de bons sentiments et de Newtmas, ma toute petite licorne d'amour !

* * *

\- D'après quelle loi ?

Assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, le visage à moitié caché derrière une fiche bristol, Newt se tenait face à un Thomas qui se rongeait les ongles, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration.

\- Arrête, Tommy. Tu vas te coller une foutue migraine, lui dit-il.

Thomas obtempéra et récupéra son habituel air un peu perdu celui qui avait fait craquer Newt quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, huit mois plus tôt. Puis, d'une voix hésitante, il répondit :

\- D'après…d'après la loi de…1998 ? La 105-298 ?

Newt acquiesça avec un sourire, et il posa la fiche qu'il tenait à côté de lui. Thomas souffla et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Avec sa peau plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et ses cernes sous les yeux, il semblait épuisé.

\- Tu vas réussir ton exam', l'encouragea Newt. Fais-toi confiance.

\- Si je réussis, ça sera grâce à toi.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Sans toi pour m'expliquer ces fichus cours de droit et d'éco, je n'aurais même pas validé le premier semestre.

\- Mais si. Tu aurais peut-être simplement passé quelques nuits blanches de plus avant les examens. Et en parlant de nuits blanches…

Newt n'était pas le roi de la transition, et il ne cherchait pas à être subtil. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de ce genre de manières. Il s'inquiétait juste pour Thomas, qui, depuis un bon mois, donnait l'impression de lutter à chaque seconde contre le sommeil.

\- Tu dors la nuit, pas vrai ? Tu ne travailles pas jusqu'à trois heures du matin ?

Newt s'auto-donnait l'impression de jouer la maman poule, et il était bien heureux que Minho ne soit pas là à cet instant. Il l'entendait déjà se moquer « Tu crois tromper qui, Newtie ? On sait très bien que tu n'as absolument pas envie d'être la maman de _Tommy_. » Et Teresa aurait sûrement renchéri, parce que c'est ce que ces deux-là faisaient tout le temps. Pas devant Thomas, heureusement. Thomas qui, d'ailleurs, avait soudainement le regard fuyant.

\- Oui, oui…je dors, répondit le garçon d'un ton peu convaincant.

\- Les nuits de moins de six heures, ça ne compte pas, d'accord ?

Thomas acquiesça à peine, puis il rassembla ses fiches éparpillées dans l'herbe avant de les ranger dans son sac. Là, c'était le moment où il partait en donnant une explication foireuse. Depuis quelques semaines, il n'arrêtait pas de faire ça. Du lundi au vendredi, il quittait le campus vers dix-neuf heures. Newt devait bien s'avouer que ça ne l'enchantait pas.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, fit Thomas sans le regarder. J'ai une course à faire en ville.

Newt ne demanda pas de précisions. Il n'avait jamais été d'une grande curiosité, à l'égard de la vie privée des autres, même de ses amis. Cependant, cette fois, ne pas demander lui coûtait beaucoup. Quand il s'agissait de Thomas, il _voulait_ savoir. Minho et Teresa aussi, d'ailleurs. Une semaine plus tôt, Minho avait même proposé qu'ils suivent Thomas. Teresa avait été tentée d'accepter, mais comme Newt, elle avait fini par répondre non.

\- Très bien, souffla Newt. Tu viens, demain ?

Il arriva enfin à capter le regard de Thomas, qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Bon sang, ce garçon était beaucoup trop…beaucoup trop de choses à la fois. Beaucoup trop de choses plaisantes à la fois.

\- Evidemment, répondit Thomas. Je ne vais pas rater ton anniversaire.

Newt lui rendit son sourire – quoique le sien soit plus mince. Il se fichait totalement de fêter son anniversaire, il était même plutôt contre l'idée, d'habitude. Mais si Thomas était là…

\- A demain alors, Tommy.

\- Oui, à demain !

Thomas jeta son sac sur son épaule et quitta le parc du campus d'un pas rapide. Désormais seul, Newt s'allongea dans l'herbe, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il détestait ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que Thomas allait encore faire, en ville. Il avait fini par s'imaginer que le jeune homme s'était engagé dans une relation. « Non, il nous l'aurait dit. », se répétait-il pour se rassurer. C'était un fait : il avait besoin d'être rassuré, parce que cette idée le rendait jaloux.

Newt ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé. C'était juste tombé comme ça. Il avait rencontré cet étudiant de première année au fond de la bibliothèque universitaire de l'aile C, au deuxième étage, entre les étagères d'histoire romaine et d'histoire du christianisme. C'était là qu'il révisait, parce que personne n'y venait jamais. Mais un jour du mois de novembre, Thomas était là, en train de se débattre avec ses cours.

Newt n'était pas romantique, et il détestait les histoires de coup de foudre. Ça n'en avait pas été un. Simplement…à partir de là, tout était mieux quand Thomas était dans le coin.

Et puis c'était devenu plus fort. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Teresa lui faisait remarquer qu'il ne lâchait plus le garçon des yeux. C'était assez évident pour que Minho s'en rende compte, lui aussi. Heureusement, ils ne lisaient pas dans ses pensées. Newt n'avait aucune envie que ses deux meilleurs amis sachent à quel point il crevait d'envie pour Thomas.

Ça, ça n'avait pas été le plus dur à encaisser pour Newt. Après tout, même objectivement, Thomas était beau et terriblement attendrissant. Non, le plus dur, ça avait été l'affluence de niaiseries dans sa tête. Ses envies de tenir la main de Thomas, de parsemer son visage de baisers, de l'emmener manger quelque part, rien que tous les deux, et de jouer avec ses mèches brunes.

Newt avait été sûr pendant si longtemps que ça n'arriverait jamais…mais voilà, c'était un fait. Il était tombé amoureux de Thomas. Ce gars qui se faisait la malle pendant des heures cinq jours sur sept sans explications valables.

 **XXX**

\- Wow, Thomas ! Tu as une mine affreuse. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

\- Merci, maugréa Thomas. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Brenda haussa les épaules, et Thomas partit enfiler une chemise noire avant de la rejoindre derrière le bar. Encore une soirée à servir du Whisky et de la Vodka à des ivrognes déjà imbibés. Heureusement, c'était sa toute dernière soirée. Ce soir, son contrat d'un mois s'achevait, et Jorge, l'homme qui tenait le bar avec Brenda, lui remettrait sa paye.

\- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Se moqua Brenda.

\- Je ne…

Thomas s'interrompit. D'accord, peut-être qu'il s'était mis à sourire bêtement. C'était ridiculement automatique, quand il pensait à Newt. Et il pensait _très_ souvent à Newt. Trop, selon Aris, le garçon qui partageait sa chambre sur le campus.

\- C'est la joie de nous quitter pour toujours ce soir, c'est ça ?

Brenda avait pris un faux air triste qui fit rire Thomas. Dès son premier jour au _Right Arm_ , il avait apprécié la jeune femme. Pour autant, il était ravi de terminer son contrat. Travailler chaque soir de la semaine quand les examens approchaient, c'était horriblement éprouvant. Mais Newt en valait mille fois la peine.

\- Alors, tu vas faire quoi de ton salaire ? Acheter une bague à ton amoureuse ?

L'expression de Thomas dut trahir son malaise, car Brenda explosa de rire. Elle se détourna un instant pour préparer un cocktail, et Thomas s'occupa de deux clients en espérant qu'elle change de sujet. Mais non.

\- J'ai bon, c'est ça ?

\- Non, c'est…je n'ai pas de copine. Et je ne vais pas acheter une bague.

Brenda roula des yeux.

\- Oh, allez, dis-moi !

Thomas s'éclipsa pour servir un Talisker à une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui venait de l'interpeller. Au moment où il lui tendait le verre, la cliente déposa quinze dollars dans sa main. Thomas la remercia avec un sourire qu'il perdit en se retournant pour croiser Brenda. Elle était appuyée contre un meuble, les bras croisés et le regard rivé sur lui.

\- Tu te tapes toujours les plus gros pourboires parce que tu fais craquer les clientes, et tu vas me faire croire que personne ne te tourne autour ?

Thomas soupira en haussant les épaules. Parfois, Minho ou Teresa lui faisaient remarquer en riant qu'une étudiante venait de le draguer, mais de lui-même, il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

\- J'en sais rien, dit-il. Je m'en fiche un peu.

\- Ça fait un peu pédant ça, tu sais ?

\- Mais non…je veux dire que…

Il s'interrompit de nouveau. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'il se fichait qu'on le drague, puisqu'il ne voulait que Newt. Mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, et l'idée sonnait toujours bizarrement dans sa propre tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à en dire plus : Brenda était maligne.

\- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. _Toi_ tu as quelqu'un en vue. Ne me dis pas que tu as pris ce job juste pour offrir un truc à cette personne, parce que je vais rire.

Thomas se renfrogna et fut content d'être de nouveau interpellé par d'autres clients. Brenda, elle, dut faire un tour de la salle pour ramasser les verres qui traînaient. Quand elle revint, elle se colla à lui et demanda avec amusement :

\- C'est vraiment ça ? Tu vas faire ta déclaration à une minette du campus et tu t'es dit que ça passerait mieux avec un cadeau ?

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil aux clients assis au bar pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu Brenda. Il n'avait pas envie de paraître encore plus désespéré qu'eux.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il à voix basse. C'est son anniversaire, demain. Et je n'ai pas prévu de lui faire une déclaration. C'est juste que je lui dois un cadeau particulièrement cher.

Brenda parut soudainement déçue, sans doute par la partie « pas de déclaration ». Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que Thomas en fasse une, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Newt partage ses sentiments.

\- Et pourquoi tu lui _dois_ un cadeau particulièrement cher ?

Thomas sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues de honte. Il se détourna du bar pour nettoyer et ranger des verres, et Brenda l'y suivit.

\- Il avait un stylo plume. Du genre qui coûte plusieurs centaines de dollars. Et il n'écrivait qu'avec ça.

\- Qui écrit avec un stylo plume ? S'étonna Brenda.

Thomas lui fut reconnaissant qu'elle ne relève pas le « il », parce que c'était aussi quelque chose de nouveau pour lui.

\- Il est anglais. On s'en sert beaucoup plus en Europe qu'ici, je crois.

\- Oh, d'accord. Et donc ?

\- Et donc, il y a deux mois, pendant qu'il m'aider à réviser, j'ai…j'ai fait tomber son stylo plume de la table. Il n'était pas fermé, et la mine s'est cassée. C'était irrécupérable.

\- Et tu crois que tu as quand même tes chances avec lui ? pouffa la jeune femme.

Thomas grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Non, il est trop…bien.

Brenda lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, et elle répondit sans la moindre trace de moquerie ou d'amusement :

\- Tu as travaillé cinq longues semaines dans ce bar dégueulasse pour lui racheter son stylo d'Européen, je ne pense pas qu'il soit trop bien pour toi.

Thomas lui fit un petit sourire, même s'il ne partageait pas son avis. Lui, c'était un étudiant en première année de Bachelor, qui butait sur le droit et l'économie, et n'était pas particulièrement intégré à sa promotion. Newt était dans sa troisième année, il réussissait brillamment ses études et avait un large groupe d'amis, même s'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Teresa et Minho. Pourtant, il avait présenté ces deux-là à Thomas pour l'intégrer, et il prenait régulièrement sur son temps pour lui expliquer les cours et l'aider à réviser.

Il fallait rajouter à cela l'accent anglais de Newt, ses mèches dorées, son élégance naturelle, ses longues jambes et l'air adorablement renfrogné qu'il prenait souvent. En somme, Newt était tout en haut de l'échelle, et Thomas n'atteignait même pas le premier barreau.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser le reste de la soirée. A une heure du matin, il était libre. Il promit à Brenda de revenir après ses examens, et il quitta le bar avec près de sept cent dollars en poche. La route pour retourner à sa résidence universitaire, située sur le campus, était longue. Thomas avait deux métros à prendre, et un peu de marche, mais c'était fait exprès. Il avait choisi de travailler dans un bar où les étudiants de son université ne risquaient pas de venir, car si Newt avait su que Thomas avait pris un job à la période la plus critique de l'année, il l'aurait obligé à démissionner. Or, ce n'était évidemment pas une option.

Vers deux heures du matin, il arriva sur le campus. Au milieu d'un énorme parc, les huit bâtiments de l'université étaient éteints. A une dizaine de marche d'eux, quatre résidences universitaires accueillaient un bon nombre d'étudiants, classés par année. Dans l'une d'elle, Newt partageait une chambre avec Minho.

Epuisé mais satisfait, Thomas rejoignit la sienne.

 **XXX**

Après avoir cassé le stylo plume de Newt, Thomas avait désespérément cherché un magasin qui en vendrait d'aussi bonne qualité. Il savait que celui qu'il avait fait tomber venait d'Angleterre, et qu'il avait coûté très cher, parce que Teresa en avait parlé quand elle avait remarqué que Newt ne l'avait plus. « Comment tu as pu perdre un stylo à six cent dollars ? Ça fait trois ans que tu ne le lâches pas ! », s'était-elle étonnée. Pourtant, quand Thomas avait cassé le stylo plume et s'était fondu en excuses, Newt avait simplement dit « Détends-toi, Tommy. C'est rien, c'est juste un stylo. ». Mais c'était parce qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil.

Après avoir trouvé une papeterie qui importait des stylos plumes d'Europe – à plus de deux heures du campus – Thomas avait directement cherché un travail. L'anniversaire de Newt étant le trois Juin, ça lui laissait un peu de temps.

Maintenant, il avait sa paye en poche, et on était le trois Juin. Pour ce soir-là, la promotion de Newt avait investi une grande salle de l'université – le fait que Gally, un garçon que Thomas ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur mais qui traînait parfois avec les amis de Newt, soit le fils du président de l'université avait pas mal aidé.

Même si ses examens de fin d'année duraient jusqu'au vingt-deux, au lieu de réviser, Thomas avait donc sauté de bonne heure dans un taxi pour rejoindre _Fountain & Pen_. Délesté de cinquante dollars, il était entré dans le magasin et avait rapidement fait son choix.

\- C'est pour vous ?

Thomas secoua la tête à l'intention de la gérante du magasin, une petite dame voûtée qui avait largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite.

\- C'est pour un ami, dit-il.

\- Et par quelle lettre commence le prénom de votre ami ?

Thomas esquissa un sourire et essaya aussitôt de le dissimuler en baissant la tête. C'était ridicule, puisque la vieille dame n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce à quoi il pensait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était loin d'assumer d'avoir l'air d'une adolescente dès qu'il s'agissait de Newt.

 _\- N_ , il commence par un _N_.

 _\- N,_ répéta la gérante _._ Je vous grave ça tout de suite.

Thomas acquiesça, et la vieille dame disparut derrière le comptoir avec un sourire poli. Le garçon se mit alors à faire le tour de la petite boutique. Il était nerveux et ne tenait pas en place. Et si c'était une mauvaise idée, en fin de compte ? Et si Newt trouvait ça ridicule ? Oh, bien sûr, si c'était le cas, Newt ne lui dirait pas il était bien trop gentil pour ça. Mais Thomas était certain qu'il pourrait sentir la déception du jeune homme. Il pourrait la lire dans ses grands yeux si expressifs.

Quand la gérante réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, Thomas se rendit compte qu'un goût de fer avait investi sa bouche. Quel imbécile, il s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

\- Et voilà, fit fièrement la gérante.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son comptoir et ouvrit un écrin rectangulaire sous le nez du garçon.

\- Modèle vingt-quatre, argent et or, gravé. Ça vous convient ?

D'une main peu assurée, Thomas attrapa doucement le stylo plume et le fit rouler entre son pouce et son index. L'objet était majoritairement composé d'un argent gris pâle légèrement brillant, et de fines lignes d'or marquaient ses extrémités. En dessous du capuchon, un _N_ majuscule avait été sobrement gravé. Thomas se remit à sourire, pleinement satisfait. Même s'il s'y connaissait peu, il trouvait que le résultat ressemblait beaucoup à Newt : élégant dans sa simplicité, classe et distingué.

\- C'est parfait.

La gérante referma l'écrin et annonça avec enthousiasme :

\- Ça fera cinq cent quatre-vingt-neuf dollars, s'il vous plaît.

En payant la somme, Thomas réalisa qu'il ne plus nier. Pas après avoir travaillé au _Right Arm_ pour dépenser cinq cent quatre-vingt-neuf dollars chez _Fountain & Pen_.

Il était profondément, terriblement, douloureusement et désespérément amoureux de Newt. Et il ne savait même pas quand c'était arrivé. Peut-être le premier jour.

En quittant la boutique, le paquet serré contre lui, Thomas se mit à grimacer. L'amour au premier regard, le coup de foudre…c'était bien le genre de conneries qui feraient rire Newt.

Il se promit de garder ça pour lui. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Ce n'était pas comme si du jour au lendemain, il s'était dit « oh mon dieu, je suis amoureux de ce gars ». Non, ça avait été beaucoup plus vicieux que ça. Ça s'était infiltré dans ses veines sans un mot pour le prévenir. Le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, Thomas était déjà en train de s'imaginer quel goût pouvaient avoir les lèvres de Newt.

Depuis huit mois maintenant, ses propres sentiments le dépassaient.

 **X**

Pour la première fois en deux mois, Thomas avait trouvé un vrai endroit calme pour réviser. C'était au fond de la bibliothèque universitaire de l'aile C, au deuxième étage, entre les étagères d'histoire romaine et d'histoire du christianisme. Personne n'étudiait ça, alors personne ne venait là. Pourtant, il y avait une grande table vide, une large fenêtre qui rendait l'espace particulièrement lumineux, et surtout, le _silence_. Et le silence, on le trouvait difficilement ailleurs, sur le campus. Or, Thomas avait désespérément besoin de concentration : les premiers examens approchaient, et il ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux à ses cours d'économie.

Il révisait avec peine depuis une heure, la tête coincée entre ses mains, quand deux voix masculines l'arrachèrent à l'une de ses fiches.

\- Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette merde, Minho. A toi de t'en sortir.

\- Sérieusement ? Onze ans d'amitié et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu comprends pas, je crois. Si Sonya en entend parler, je suis mort. Imagine que quelqu'un ait pris une photo !

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel. Les voix et les bruits de pas se rapprochaient, rendant la concentration de plus en plus difficile à trouver. Quand il répondit, le deuxième garçon eut l'air au moins aussi blasé que Thomas l'était à ce moment :

\- Tu es mon ami, mais Sonya aussi, et tu as embrassé une autre fille. Ça s'appelle _tromper_ , tu sais ? Désolé, mais je ne vais pas prendre de parti.

\- Mec, tu exagères. Je n'ai pas vraiment trompé Sonya. J'étais complètement bourré.

\- Oh, si tu étais bourré, alors.

\- Tu vois ! Tu me comprends maintenant ?

\- Non, j'étais sarcastique, tocard.

Avec un reniflement amusé, Thomas se refocalisa sur ses fiches. Au moment où il commençait enfin à donner du sens à la première phrase de la page, les voix recommencèrent – bien plus proches, cette fois.

\- Oh, on t'a piqué ta place, Newt. C'est le karma, parce que tu es un mauvais ami.

Thomas tourna vivement la tête à sa droite, juste au moment où un garçon blond – Newt, s'il avait bien entendu – regardait son ami, le jeune homme asiatique prénommé Minho, comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles. Les deux étudiants étaient postés au bout de la table...que Thomas leur avait visiblement « piquée ». Quand ils firent glisser leurs regards sur lui, il détourna le sien. Il n'excellait pas plus en relations sociales qu'en économie. Mal à l'aise, il commença à ressembler ses affaires en bredouillant :

\- Désolé, je...je vais changer de place.

\- C'est pour ton bien, ricana Minho. Mon ami est le plus grand râleur du campus. Je dirais même de la ville, ou peut-être du pays.

Thomas ne fit aucun commentaire, rangeant silencieusement ses cours dans son sac. Au moment où il allait attraper sa dernière fiche, une main aux longs doigts fins et pâles se posa sur la feuille. Il leva les yeux pour croiser deux prunelles ambrées et un sourire. Ils appartenaient au jeune homme blond, qui avait contourné la table pour se mettre juste en face de Thomas.

\- Minho est un crétin, ne l'écoute pas.

Minho poussa une exclamation offusquée, mais les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

\- Tu peux rester, tant que tu es silencieux, ajouta le jeune homme blond.

Thomas hocha simplement la tête, et le garçon lâcha la fiche pour lui tendre sa main.

\- Newt, se présenta-t-il.

Un peu détendu, Thomas lui rendit un sourire et serra sa main.

\- Thomas.

Ils échangèrent un regard jusqu'à ce que Minho intervienne :

\- Et moi c'est Minho, juste au cas où.

Thomas lâcha la main de Newt et acquiesça à l'intention de Minho, un sourire un peu plus mince aux lèvres.

\- Bon, ben je vous laisse entre asociaux. Mais tu vas voir, Thomas, dans cinq minutes, mon pote aura les sourcils froncés. Newt, on se retrouve à la cafet' de la résidence vers treize heures ? Teresa et Alby seront là.

\- Ça marche, je vous rejoindrai.

Minho s'éclipsa après un petit signe de la main, et Thomas s'empressa à ce moment de ressortir les affaires dont il avait besoin et de s'asseoir. Newt l'imita, s'installant en face de lui, et ils commencèrent à travailler en silence.

La première heure, Thomas leva de temps en temps le nez pour jeter un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis. Newt semblait bien plus concentré que lui, et il avançait rapidement. Ses fiches étaient soulignées, surlignées, prises avec une jolie écriture, petite et fine. Quand il prenait des notes, Newt utilisait un stylo plume argenté. Bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas, Thomas trouva que ça ressemblait beaucoup à l'étudiant qui lui faisait face. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'accent anglais de Newt, et à l'image flatteuse que Thomas se faisait des britanniques ?

La deuxième heure, il n'eut plus le loisir de se déconcentrer. Il avait abordé un cours particulièrement difficile qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié. La tête entre les mains, il ébouriffait nerveusement ses cheveux en prenant sur lui pour ne pas envoyer valser ses fiches.

\- Vas-y doucement, tu vas te donner mal à la tête.

Thomas leva des yeux surpris vers Newt, qui venait de lui parler d'une voix un peu amusée.

\- Sur quoi est-ce que tu bloques ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Sur...euh..., à peu près tous mes cours d'économies comparées, avoua Thomas avec une moue embarrassée.

Il était à la fois étonné qu'un étudiant un peu plus âgé s'intéresse à son problème, et honteux de parler de ses difficultés à Newt qui, ça crevait les yeux, était une tête.

\- Je peux regarder ?

Newt désignait la fiche sur laquelle Thomas planchait depuis trente-cinq terribles minutes.

\- Oui...si tu veux.

Newt prit la feuille et la parcourut des yeux pendant quelques secondes. A ce moment précis, Thomas regretta beaucoup de ne pas s'appliquer un peu plus lorsqu'il fichait.

\- Je vois, fit Newt en lui rendant sa fiche. J'avais cette matière aussi, en première année. Pas terrible, hein ?

\- Non, vraiment pas..., soupira Thomas.

\- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je m'en sors pas mal, en éco. Je vais t'expliquer.

\- Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas t'embêter.

C'était à la fois vrai et faux. Thomas n'était pas maladivement timide, ni renfermé. Mais s'il pouvait éviter d'attirer l'attention…par contre, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait bien que Newt lui parle. De toute façon, ce-dernier avait déjà décidé.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il en se levant. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de prendre le rythme, au début.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Thomas et se pencha légèrement vers lui, une feuille à la main.

 **X**

En rentrant au campus, Thomas y avait beaucoup repensé. Ce jour-là déjà, il avait aimé écouter la voix de Newt, sentir son bras frôler le sien et ses yeux posés sur lui. Même si l'idée de se retrouver au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiants de troisième année l'avait un peu impressionné, il n'avait pas pu dire non à Newt, quand il lui avait proposé de manger avec eux, le midi même. Après, c'était venu assez naturellement. Il y avait toujours ce Gally qui n'aimait pas beaucoup la présence de Thomas, mais tous les autres l'avaient intégré. Au bout d'une petite semaine, Newt s'était mis à l'appeler « Tommy ».

\- Toc, toc !

Thomas, assis sur son lit pour relire ses fiches, leva les yeux vers sa porte, d'où venait la voix de Teresa. Il lui sourit, et la jeune femme entra, accompagnée de Minho. Elle portait une longue robe d'été bleue qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux, et Minho avait enfilé un pantalon et une chemise grise un peu plus classes qu'habituellement.

\- Il est déjà vingt heures ? Demanda Thomas.

C'était à cette heure que Teresa était censée venir le chercher, pour qu'ils aillent à la fête.

\- Eh oui, Tom. Et tu n'es absolument pas prêt. Dépêche-toi, ou je dis à Newt que tu ne veux pas le voir.

Thomas se leva d'un bond et se rua vers son armoire.

\- Ça marche à tous les coups, ricana Minho.

Teresa pouffa aussi, et tous les deux s'installèrent sur le lit d'un Thomas qui ne leur prêtait plus la moindre attention. En arrivant dans sa résidence, il avait profité de l'absence d'Aris pour dormir une heure et réviser tranquillement dans sa chambre, en attendant la soirée. L'après-midi était passée beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour enfiler un pantalon noir et un t-shirt, et il rejoignit ses deux amis sur le lit avant de mettre ses chaussures à la va-vite.

\- C'est quoi ? Le cadeau de Newt ? Demanda Minho.

Il avait attrapé l'écrin, posé sur une étagère à côté du lit. Thomas lâcha ses lacets et tendit le bras pour reprendre la petite boîte à Minho, qui lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Euh, Thomas ?

Thomas bredouilla quelque chose qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens, à la fois gêné par sa réaction et soulagé que Minho n'ait pas pu ouvrir l'écrin. Il n'avait pas envie que Teresa et lui voient le stylo plume hors de prix, parce que ça risquait de le trahir.

\- C'est bon, Minho, fit Teresa d'un ton sévère. Arrête un peu de toucher ce qui n'est pas à toi.

Minho ne répondit pas – connaissant la jeune femme, il savait que c'était dans son intérêt. Puis Teresa se leva et vint se camper devant Thomas. D'une main, elle lui fit lever la tête.

\- Tu permets ? Demanda-t-elle.

Avant que Thomas ne réponde, elle avait déjà passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en place.

\- Ils sont tellement doux, je suis jalouse.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment de quoi.

Teresa répondit par un petit sourire. Elle était l'une des plus belles filles que Thomas ait jamais vue. Comme elle avait sauté une classe, elle n'avait qu'un an d'écart avec lui. Outre Newt, c'était sans doute celle qu'il aimait le plus.

\- Allez, fit-elle quand elle eut terminée. On ne veut pas faire attendre Newt, n'est-ce pas ?

Minho eut une expression qui signifiait à peu près « oh non, carrément pas ! », et Thomas acquiesça. Ils quittèrent tous les trois la résidence avant de traverser le parc pour rejoindre l'un des bâtiments de l'université. Au rez-de-chaussée, plusieurs fenêtres étaient ouvertes. On entendait déjà de la musique, et des dizaines d'étudiants de troisième année étaient à l'intérieur.

\- Eh ben, on voit qu'on n'a pas fait de soirées depuis un moment, commenta Minho.

\- J'espère que ça va aller, répondit Teresa en désignant le ciel de son index. J'ai l'impression qu'il va pleuvoir.

Pour un soir de juin, le ciel était étonnamment gris. Thomas espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit à un orage d'été – depuis qu'il était enfant, le bruit des coups de tonnerre le terrifiait, et il n'avait pas franchement envie que ça se sache.

\- Minho…, glissa-t-il à son ami tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le bâtiment. Désolé pour toute à l'heure.

Minho haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- T'inquiète tocard, on a l'habitude. Newt aussi a des réactions bizarres quand il s'agit de toi.

\- Quoi ? Fit Thomas d'une petite voix.

Minho éluda la question d'un geste de la main tout en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Sonya, qui attendait devant l'une des entrées de la salle.

\- Hé, Tom ! S'écria soudainement Teresa. Newt est là-bas !

Thomas suivit son regard et le sien tomba sur Newt. Près de la salle, il était à côté d'Alby qu'il ne semblait absolument pas écouter. Il ne faisait même pas l'effort de sourire.

Malgré lui, Thomas sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Newt était fidèle à lui-même. Simplement habillé d'un pantalon étroit qui mettait ses longues jambes en valeur et d'un t-shirt noir qu'il arrivait à porter avec élégance.

\- Il est venu.

Au prix d'un grand effort, Thomas tourna la tête vers Teresa et lui demanda avec une pointe d'amusement :

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Oh, tu sais, avec lui…on y va ?

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de Newt. En passant, ils durent saluer Harriet et Rachel Thomas avait l'impression de parcourir les vingt mètres les plus longs de sa vie. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Newt, qui leva d'abord les yeux vers Teresa.

\- Oh, Te'.

\- Cache ton enthousiasme, souffla la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. On s'est déjà croisés, mais bon anniversaire quand même, tête blonde.

Elle l'étreignit brièvement, puis elle salua Alby qui était toujours là. A ce moment là, Newt tourna le regard vers Thomas. Son air un peu grognon – il avait bien précisé ne pas aimer les fêtes – s'effaça pour laisser place à un sourire que Thomas lui rendit.

\- Tiens, le premier sourire de la soirée, commenta Alby.

Sa remarque lui valut un coup dans l'épaule de la part de Teresa. Mais ni Newt ni Thomas ne leur prêtaient attention.

\- Hé, Tommy. J'avais peur que tu te sois endormi, mais on dirait que tu as meilleure mine.

\- Minho ne m'aurait pas laissé faire, répondit Thomas. Il nous parle de son talent d'organisateur depuis trois longues semaines.

Newt approuva avec un rire, et il désigna l'écrin que Thomas tenait toujours.

\- Est-ce que…

\- Ah, oui. C'est pour toi. Tu veux que le pose à l'intérieur, avec les autres ?

Thomas se sentit un peu gêné, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer. Teresa se pencha vers lui à ce moment, la main tendue.

\- Laisse, Tom. Je m'en occupe.

\- Oh, merci.

Teresa prit l'écrin, ébouriffa les cheveux de Newt au passage – qui protesta en marmonnant – et entra dans la salle. De nouveau, Thomas se retrouva seul face à lui.

\- Merci, Tommy. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

Newt laissait passer beaucoup d'émotions dans ses grands yeux ambrés. A cet instant, Thomas avait du mal à les déchiffrer, mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose de bon, et il était d'autant plus heureux d'avoir supporté le _Right Arm_ pour ce garçon.

\- Non…, commença-t-il en se plongeant dans les prunelles de Newt. C'était important.

Il réalisa seulement qu'il avait justement oublié le plus important, et il ajouta d'une voix pressée :

\- Bon anniversaire !

Newt partit d'un éclat de rire clair, puis il se rapprocha de Thomas pour poser une main dans son dos.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une voix toujours amusée. Ça ne m'enchante par énormément, mais tout le monde a l'air d'être rentré. On y va ?

\- Minho et Teresa ne te laisseront pas filer, de toute façon.

Newt souffla un « hélas » dépité, et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Une bonne quarantaine d'étudiants étaient là, dont beaucoup que Thomas n'avait jamais vu. Sur une longue banderole, on avait écrit en lettres rouges « c'est l'âge de prendre une cuite », et quand on connaissait Newt, la pièce était beaucoup trop décorée et colorée. Thomas observa le travail de Minho avec un sourire amusé. On devinait facilement qu'il avait cherché tout ce qui déplairait à Newt pour le mettre dans cette salle.

\- C'est l'âge de prendre une cuite, lut Newt d'une voix blasée. Vraiment ?

Thomas voulut dire quelque chose, mais les étudiants se resserrèrent autour d'eux, la musique monta de volume et il fut rapidement séparé de Newt.

 **XXX**

Newt n'avait aucune idée du nombre de fois qu'on l'avait trainé dehors, puis fait retourner à l'intérieur, pour finalement ressortir. Contrairement à ce que Minho disait, il n'était pas asocial. Juste honnête. Et quand il ne voulait pas parler ou sourire, il ne le faisait pas. Il était près de vingt-deux heures, et durant tout ce temps, il avait à peine pu voir Thomas. Si ça continuait, Newt allait finir par aller le chercher pour quitter cette foutue fête avec lui. Il ne se retenait que par égard pour Minho et Teresa, qui tenaient vraiment à cette soirée, et pour Gally qui s'était démené pour avoir la salle et le droit de foutre un peu le bordel.

Il attendait patiemment qu'on lui autorise à ouvrir les cadeaux, parce que même s'il détestait ça, il était certain qu'après, on lui ficherait la paix. Au moins, de ce qu'il avait pu voir en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Thomas n'était jamais seul.

\- Hey, Newtie !

Newt adressa un regard noir à Minho, qui venait de l'interpeller en le rejoignant.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, maugréa-t-il.

\- Wow, détends-toi mon pote. Toi, tu as rien bu.

\- Moi non. Mais toi, tu es imbibé.

\- Pas du tout. Pas du tout, du tout !

Newt leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Minho s'appuyait sur lui pour ne pas tomber.

\- Ok Minho, entre le rose partout, cette foutue banderole et les ballons, tu me dois une faveur, tu sais ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux…si ça n'implique pas que je conduise, ou compte à l'envers, ou tienne en équilibre sur une jambe, ou…

\- Non, rien de ça. Je veux juste que tu annonces qu'on va ouvrir les cadeaux, et que tu amènes les gâteaux pour que je puisse enfin…

Il allait dire « partir loin d'ici », mais il se retint de justesse.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Ça marche, accepta Minho.

Puis il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria si fort qu'il parvint à couvrir le bruit de la musique. Newt avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas tuer ses tympans, mais il entendit son ami annoncer exactement ce qu'il voulait.

L'instant d'après, les étudiants s'agglutinaient vers la table où étaient posés les paquets, et Teresa rejoignait Newt et Minho.

\- Bon sang Minho, soupira-t-elle. Je te jure que si je te vois encore avec un verre dans les mains ce soir, je te le fais bouffer.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien. Va chercher Sonya et allez avec les autres.

Minho acquiesça d'un mouvement raide, et il obtempéra. Teresa le suivit d'abord du regard, puis elle fit face à Newt.

\- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer à mourir, dit-elle.

\- Non, ça va. Est-ce que tu as vu…

\- Thomas ?

Teresa affichait maintenant son plus beau sourire espiègle. Newt soupira, mais il décida d'abandonner la partie pour ce soir.

\- Oui, Thomas. Il y a une sorte de conspiration pour m'empêcher d'aller le voir, ou un truc du genre ?

\- Non, Newt. C'est juste que c'est ton anniversaire, et que beaucoup de gens t'apprécient et veulent te parler.

\- Eh bien les gens sont bizarres, et moi je suis fatigué.

Loin de compatir, Teresa semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Elle aussi avait peut-être bu un ou deux verres de trop, même si c'était moyennement son genre.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas pour Thomas. Minho et moi, on était avec lui il y a encore dix minutes.

\- Minho ? Grimaça Newt. Minho est complètement bourré.

\- Oh, c'est juste qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool. Bon ! Très bien, vas ouvrir tes jolis cadeaux et remercier tes amis avec des grands sourires polis, maintenant.

\- Je ne compte pas sourire.

\- Et si je vais chercher Thomas ? Tu ferais un effort ?

Newt grogna, et Teresa ne se départit pas de son sourire rayonnant.

\- Oui, je ferai un effort.

\- Super ! Alors file, je te ramène ton _Tommy_ !

Newt préféra ne pas relever. D'un pas trainant, il rejoignit finalement Minho et Sonya, qui se tenaient à côté de la table chargée de cadeaux. « Les gens sont fous. » : c'est la première chose à laquelle il pensa en voyant tout ce qu'on lui avait ramené. Ensuite, en les regardant s'exciter juste parce qu'il prenait un paquet, il ajouta mentalement « Soit complètement bourrés, soit complètement tarés. ».

Pour Thomas, il fit quand même l'effort de paraître content. Il remercia Alby, chercha Gally et abandonna au bout de quatre secondes, étreignit brièvement Harriet et Rachel, puis Sonya. Minho lui mit dans les mains un énorme cadeau emballé dans un papier rouge vif irrégulier, tenu par une corde dorée.

\- Vas-y, ouvre-le ! S'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel, souffla un « d'accord » et tira sur la corde. Il batailla un peu avec le papier mais parvint à le faire tomber.

\- C'est…

\- Désolée, Newt, soupira Sonya. J'ai essayé de le convaincre de prendre autre chose.

Newt tenait maintenant une peluche. Une énorme peluche rose, avec des franges de poils pastels et une…une corne blanche ? Elle avait de grands yeux bleus brillants. Des gens ricanèrent, Minho avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui, et Newt était juste blasé.

\- Une licorne, dit-il.

\- Une licorne, répéta Minho. Une belle licorne rose, pour que tu sois moins seul dans ton lit, en attendant que Tho-…

Newt plaqua vivement sa main sur la bouche de son ami.

\- Ok, merci Minho, elle est très… _jolie_. Je vais la poser sur la table, et je viendrai la reprendre à la fin de la fête.

Minho hocha la tête, et Newt retira sa main.

\- J'hésitais entre ça et un caleçon aux couleurs du drapeau américain, mais tu es trop anglais.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, répondit-il d'un ton morne. Les Anglais _adorent_ les licornes, tout le monde le sait.

Après Minho et sa superbe licorne, d'autres visages passèrent, mais Newt attendait simplement d'ouvrir le cadeau de Thomas pour aller le remercier.

L'avant dernier paquet était de la part de Teresa. Il contenait une très belle montre en cuir, dont le cadrant laissait transparaître les rouages. Comme d'habitude, elle avait beaucoup trop dépensé pour lui.

Il se retournait pour chercher son amie lorsqu'un éclair particulièrement violent gronda, faisant vaciller les lumières quelques secondes. Il fut suivi par le bruit d'une pluie violente, puis d'un autre coup de tonnerre. Newt l'ignora, occupé à chercher le visage de Teresa parmi les autres, surtout parce qu'elle était censée avoir ramené Thomas.

\- Newt !

Il fit volte-face en reconnaissant la voix de son amie, qui avait peiné à couvrir le bruit derrière lui.

\- Désolée…j'ai aperçu Thomas de loin, mais le temps que j'arrive, il était parti. J'ai demandé à Gally où il avait filé, comme il lui parlait la minute d'avant, mais il n'en a aucune idée…

\- Oh…

Newt prit sur lui pour ne pas montrer sa déception, et il serra Teresa contre lui.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, Te'. Je continue à croire que tu es un peu folle, mais ça me touche vraiment.

Il l'entendit rire contre lui, et il décocha son deuxième vrai sourire de la soirée.

\- Allez, je ne te retiens pas, dit Teresa en s'éloignant de lui. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de retrouver Tom. Avec la pluie qui tombe, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit sorti.

\- J'espère, mais Thomas fait des choses un peu bizarres, parfois.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tu l'aimes, non ?

Newt écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche…et la referma.

\- Oh, c'est bon Newt, ça fait un moment que je le sais. On en parlera une autre fois, va vite le chercher avant qu'on te le vole.

\- Je…d'accord…j'y vais.

Comme il l'avait prédit, une fois les cadeaux ouverts, les étudiants étaient partis se concentrer sur l'alcool – sauf Minho, que Sonya réprimandait dans un coin. Newt repassa par la table pour prendre le cadeau de Thomas, puis il se fraya un chemin à travers la salle. Par chance, il croisa rapidement Gally. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

\- Hey, Newt, tu as aimé le…

\- Tu sais où est parti Thomas ?

La question sembla énerver Gally, mais Newt s'en moquait.

\- Oh, t'es là ? Insista-t-il. Où est Thomas ?

\- J'ai déjà dit à Teresa que j'en savais rien, répondit sèchement Gally.

\- Arrête, tu as forcément vu dans quelle direction il est parti.

\- Tu saoules, Newt. On était là avant Thomas, tu sais. Tu peux pas passer un peu de temps avec tes potes sans penser à…

\- Gally, me prends pas la tête.

D'un mouvement brutal, Gally l'obligea à le lâcher. Newt ne le quitta pas du regard, attendant fermement sa réponse.

\- C'est bon. Il avançait vers la sortie de gauche, y a cinq minutes. Il a dû sortir.

Après un remerciement glacial, Newt partit en courant dans la direction que Gally lui avait indiqué. Trois secondes après avoir dépassé la porte, il était trempé comme s'il avait pris une douche habillée. L'écrin de Thomas plaqué contre son torse, il repartit au pas de course en pestant contre ce « foutu orage d'été ».

 **XXX**

Thomas n'aimait pas ce genre de soirée. Il était venu uniquement pour Newt, qu'il n'avait croisé qu'une fois en deux heures. Juste le temps d'échanger un mot et un regard. Mais Thomas ne se plaignait pas. Tant que Newt passait une bonne soirée…et puis, il avait parlé à d'autres personnes. Teresa était venue le voir plusieurs fois, et Minho avait mis un verre entre ses mains. Puis un deuxième, que Thomas n'avait bu qu'en voyant Gally arriver vers lui.

\- Oh, Thomas, tu es là.

Il avait pris son petit ton impérieux de fils du président.

\- Oui, je suis rentré dans la salle avec Newt, toute à l'heure, et tu étais juste devant. Si tu ne m'as pas remarqué à ce moment là, tu devrais sûrement t'inquiéter pour ta vue, répondit-il sèchement.

Gally ricana et vint se placer à côté de lui.

\- Newt est en train d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, tu sais. Pourquoi tu es venu, si tu restes dans ton coin ?

\- Je suis sûr que Newt ne m'en voudra pas. N'importe qui le connaissant un peu sait qu'il déteste ce genre de choses, de toute façon.

\- Tu crois que tu connais mieux Newt que moi ?

Cette fois, son ton était presque vexé. Thomas tourna vers lui un regard blasé.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

Et voilà, maintenant Gally fulminait. Thomas détourna la tête pour qu'il ne le voie pas sourire. S'il avait tendance à perdre ses moyens face à Newt, il appréciait rendre la pareille quand on se moquait de lui. C'était sans doute pour ça que Gally ne l'aimait pas.

\- Jaloux de toi ? Gronda Gally. Sûrement pas. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu es un peu de trop, ce soir.

Thomas eut un mouvement de recul. Même venant de la part de Gally, c'était blessant. Il essaya de ne pas se laisser démonter et de répliquer, mais un coup de tonnerre l'arrêta. Il sursauta et laissa échapper un gémissement. Gally pouffa.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'orage ! Se moqua-t-il. Tu as quoi ? Dix-neuf ans ? Sérieusement, mec.

Thomas le fusilla du regard, mais perdit toute crédibilité quand un nouvel éclair le fit tressaillir. C'était plus fort que lui. L'air fier de lui, Gally partit en riant. Il allait sans doute retrouver Newt pour lui raconter.

Soudainement démoralisé, Thomas avança machinalement vers l'une des entrées. Il pleuvait à torrent dehors, mais l'idée de rester là, à sursauter et à se boucher les oreilles au moindre éclair devant les autres, l'enchantait encore moins que celle d'attraper un rhume.

Il sortit sans se retourner et avança avec difficulté dans le parc déjà boueux. Bientôt, ses Vans seraient bonnes pour la poubelle.

Il continua sur quelques mètres, à supporter la sensation désagréable de porter des vêtements trempés, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel éclair tonne en zébrant le ciel d'une vive lumière. Thomas s'immobilisa. L'air était tiède, mais la pluie glacée. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas, apeuré à l'idée d'être foudroyé, même s'il se répétait que ça n'arriverait pas. Il commença à frictionner ses bras avec le sentiment d'être un parfait crétin.

\- Tommy ?

Thomas crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna pour tomber face à Newt. Ses mèches blondes étaient collées sur son visage par la pluie, et il frissonnait.

\- Newt ! Tu vas attraper la crève, retourne…

\- Ne me dis pas de retourner à cette foutue fête, parce que je n'en peux plus. Je te cherchais, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il pleut des cordes.

\- Je…je suis désolé, je retournais dans ma chambre.

Newt prit une mine inquiète, et il se mit à le regarder de haut en bas, comme s'il cherchait un quelconque problème.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien du tout, c'est juste que…

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. Thomas sursauta avec un couinement apeuré. La seconde d'après, il se giflait mentalement. Il ferma les yeux et avoua d'une traite :

\- Depuis que je suis petit, j'ai peur de l'orage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Newt le regardait avec des grands yeux étonnés.

\- Tu peux te moquer, ajouta Thomas, dépité.

\- Non, désolé. Il n'y a pas de quoi se moquer, Tommy. Je trouve ça plutôt…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et pinça l'arête de son nez. Thomas avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça quand il était nerveux.

\- Mignon, acheva-t-il.

\- Mignon ? Répéta Thomas d'un ton incrédule.

Newt passa une main sur son visage dégoulinant de pluie et poussa un long soupir. Il avait l'air tendu et anxieux. Inquiet, Thomas fit un pas vers lui.

\- Newt ? Tu te sens bien ?

Pour toute réponse, Newt lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une direction opposée à l'université, vers les résidences.

\- Viens, il faut qu'on parle.

Thomas murmura un « d'accord » couvert pas le bruit de la pluie. Maintenant, il avait l'estomac noué. Il avait peur que Newt soit du même avis que Gally, et ait fini par penser qu'il était de trop.

Il avança en silence, tenant le rythme rapide de Newt sans lâcher sa main. Il avait plusieurs fois voulu la tenir dans la sienne, mais cette nuit là, l'angoisse l'empêchait de profiter du contact.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient devant la résidence des étudiants de troisième année. Avant qu'ils n'y entrent, il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre. Newt serra la main de Thomas avec plus de force, et il ne sursauta pas.

\- Newt…, souffla Thomas. Il y a un problème ?

Newt venait de le lâcher pour taper le code de la résidence. Il ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Thomas d'entrer.

\- Oui, répondit-il. Je veux dire…non, non il n'y a pas de problèmes…je suppose.

Bien que la réponse n'ait rien de rassurante, Thomas le suivit sans un mot jusqu'au quatrième étage. Là, ils entrèrent dans une grande chambre où trônaient deux lits. Celui de droite était défait, et les meubles qui l'entouraient étaient couverts de feuilles froissées et de vêtements. Celui de gauche était impeccable, et rien ne trainait à part une trousse et un grand classeur bleu.

Newt se mit à fouiller l'armoire du côté droit – celui de Minho – et il en sortit un tas de vêtements.

\- Je pense que les miens seraient trop petits pour toi, dit-il en avançant vers Thomas. Ceux-là risquent d'être un peu trop grands, mais c'est déjà mieux. Prends une serviette dans la salle de bain, sèche toi et enfile ça.

\- J'aurais pu aller dans ma chambre, tu sais.

Thomas n'en avait pas envie, mais la tension devenait insupportable. Newt secoua la tête en éparpillant quelques gouttes d'eau autour de lui.

\- Non, il faut vraiment que je te parle.

\- D'accord…je me dépêche.

Il prit la porte au fond de la chambre, qui donnait sur la salle de bain, et ébouriffa ses cheveux dans une serviette en coton. Retirer ses vêtements imbibés d'eau fut une tâche difficile. Après ça, il termina de se sécher et enfila ceux de Minho. Le jean tombait un peu bas sur ses hanches et il sentait au pull que son ami avait plus de muscles que lui, mais c'était cent fois plus agréable que porter ses propres habits trempés.

Après avoir inspiré et expiré profondément, il regagna la chambre. Il trouva Newt assis sur son lit, lui aussi dans des vêtements secs, une serviette posée sur ses épaules. En l'entendant arriver, Newt tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

\- Bonne nouvelle, Tommy. Je crois que l'orage est passé.

Thomas se détendit aussitôt. Pas parce que l'orage était passé – même si c'était en effet une bonne nouvelle – mais parce que Newt ne semblait pas gêné ou en colère.

\- Tu vas le dire à Minho et Teresa ?

\- Que tu as peur de l'orage ? Si tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, non.

Thomas ne se fit pas prier. Il se dépêcha de traverser la chambre et vint s'installer sur le lit en ignorant la rapidité de son pouls. Le dos calé contre le mur, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils mirent quelques longues avant d'échanger un regard.

 **XXX**

C'était le moment. Il était assis à côté de Thomas, dans son lit. Minho ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant deux ou trois heures du matin, s'il ne passait pas la nuit avec Sonya. Newt savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais il pouvait au moins gagner un peu de temps.

\- Ça te va si j'ouvre ton cadeau, d'abord ?

Il montra l'écrin à Thomas, qui parut à la fois surpris et gêné.

\- Je n'avais pas vu que tu l'avais pris avec toi…

Newt lui sourit pour le rassurer et ouvrit doucement la boîte. Cette fois, ce fut à son tour d'être surpris. Un stylo plume argenté et doré était soigneusement posé sur un petit coussin de velours. Il était d'autant plus beau qu'il avait été choisi par Thomas. Et on voyait tout de suite qu'il avait coûté cher. Beaucoup trop cher.

\- Thomas…, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit le garçon se tortiller à côté de lui, comme s'il était nerveux. C'était sûrement le cas, et Newt l'était aussi.

\- Je…j'étais vraiment désolé pour celui que j'ai cassé. Ce n'est pas exactement le même, mais…

\- Tu es parfait, souffla Newt. Je veux dire, il est parfait. Le stylo…

Il se racla la gorge et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Thomas.

\- Tommy…il a dû coûter tellement cher.

Newt savait que Thomas, sans manquer de rien, ne faisait pas partie des « fils de » du campus. L'idée qu'il ait pu dépenser autant d'argent juste pour lui était à la fois embarrassante et grisante.

\- Je ne t'en voulais pas, pour l'autre. Comment tu as réussi à…

Thomas baissa les yeux, la bouche tordue dans une moue adorable. Newt prit le temps de l'admirer une seconde, puis il comprit.

\- Ne me dis pas que ces dernières semaines, tous les soirs où tu partais…Tommy, tu travaillais ? Tu as travaillé pour l'acheter ?

\- Je savais que ça ne te plairait pas…, grimaça Thomas.

\- Non, non c'est tellement…

Newt posa délicatement le stylo plume à côté de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'une nuée de papillons dansaient dans son ventre. Alors comme ça, ce genre de conneries étaient vraies.

Il ne pouvait même pas lâcher Thomas des yeux. Bon sang, ce garçon avait travaillé tous les soirs pendant un mois, tout ça pour lui.

\- Newt ? Tu voulais qu'on parle…

La voix de Thomas trahissait son anxiété, mais il soutenait le regard de Newt.

\- Tommy…

Le cœur de Newt n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il était incapable de parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était fixer les lèvres de Thomas. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le faire fuir, Newt se pencha vers lui. Il leva les yeux vers Thomas, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'effrayait pas. Mais le regard du garçon était simplement teinté d'incompréhension, et peut-être d'attente.

Newt retint son souffle un instant. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il se pencha un peu plus, assez pour frôler le nez de Thomas. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, et Newt ferma les yeux. Une main se posa son torse, agrippa son pull.

Newt entrouvrit la bouche dans un souffle court, et Thomas vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord surpris, Newt sourit dans le baiser. Il s'éloigna une demi-seconde et refondit sur la bouche qu'il rêvait d'explorer. Thomas livra le passage à sa langue et laissa la sienne jouer avec.

L'air avait changé. Tout avait changé.

N'y tenant plus, Newt prit les deux mains de Thomas et le renversa sur le lit. Le garçon s'y échoua avec un soupir, et Newt vint se placer au-dessus de lui sans démêler leurs doigts. Il s'arrêta un instant, juste pour regarder Thomas. Thomas avec ses cheveux bruns encore humides, ses grands yeux plus brillants que d'habitude, son torse qui se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration.

\- Tommy…, ce que je voulais te dire…

\- C'était à propos de ça ?

Newt hocha la tête, et un sourire presque timide étira les lèvres rougies de Thomas.

\- J'ai compris, dit-il. Je voulais aussi… _ça_.

Newt esquissa le même sourire incertain, amena les mains de Thomas au-dessus de sa tête et se pencha pour retrouver sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Thomas se montra bien moins réservé que ce que Newt avait pu imaginer. Les mains qui se glissèrent sous son pull n'étaient pas maladroites, juste un peu hésitantes. Thomas l'attira même un peu plus contre lui et se cambra pour parsemer sa nuque de baisers. Newt en poussa un gémissement fébrile avant de poursuivre son exploration. Parfois du bout des lèvres, d'autres fois avec beaucoup plus de pression, il embrassa les tempes de Thomas, son nez, sa mâchoire, son cou. Le garçon se tortillait sous lui, s'agrippait à ses vêtements et semblait mourir de chaud dans les siens.

Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa les pans du t-shirt de Thomas. Il le souleva, dévoilant un ventre plat et blanc, constellé de grains de beauté. Newt sentit son cœur s'emballer davantage. Il mourait d'envie de se débarrasser des autres vêtements, de voir, de toucher et de sentir Thomas.

Il se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément. Il était en train de perdre pieds. Il leva les yeux vers Thomas, qui l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Tommy…tu sais, on n'est pas obligés d'aller si vite.

Il quitta les hanches du jeune homme pour s'allonger près de lui, sur le côté. Thomas pivota pour lui faire face. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Newt pouvait encore sentir son souffle…et lire son inquiétude.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Newt tendit une main vers lui et enroula doucement une mèche brune autour de son doigt. Il avait tellement de tendresse pour Thomas, plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait aussi terriblement envie de lui, c'était vrai. Mais il ne voulait pas tout précipiter.

\- Tu ne fais jamais rien de mal. C'est juste…tu n'as pas peur qu'on saute les étapes ?

\- J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, plaisanta Thomas.

Newt lui sourit.

\- Ça compte vraiment pour moi, Tommy.

\- Pour moi aussi !

Thomas avait répondu d'une voix pressée, un peu affolée. Newt avait retrouvé une respiration normale, mais son cœur battait si vite. Il pouvait voir que Thomas était sincère, qu'il partageait ses sentiments, aussi confus qu'ils étaient.

\- Newt, murmura Thomas. C'est aussi ce que tu veux ?

Il y a deux choses que je voulais plus que tout. Ça, et un nouveau stylo plume. Tu m'as donné les deux, je pense que ça te place bien au-dessus de tous les autres.

Thomas partit d'un éclat de rire – un son putain d'agréable. Il avait l'air heureux, à ce moment. En imaginant qu'il y était pour quelque chose, Newt se sentit devenir incroyablement léger.

\- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-il. On pourrait commencer par aller manger tous les deux. Je veux dire loin du campus. Sans Minho et Teresa, et sans fiches.

Thomas hocha la tête, un petit sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

\- Très bonne idée.

Newt se rapprocha un peu de lui, et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus chastement qu'avant. Quand il s'éloigna, Thomas se redressa sur un bras.

\- T'as entendu ?

\- Entendu qu-…

Newt s'interrompit en captant des éclats de voix en provenance du couloir. D'une seule voix, en fait.

\- Minho, grogna-t-il.

\- Il parle tout seul ?

\- Tu le connais. Deux verres et c'est fini pour lui.

Thomas pouffa, et Newt le suivit. Tout était tellement étrange, ce soir. Minho avait sa façon bien à lui de les raccrocher à la réalité.

\- Je devrais peut-être y aller, proposa Thomas.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Newt le retint par le poignet. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir, et il vit au regard de Thomas qu'il n'avait aucune envie de filer non plus.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais fermer la porte à clé, et il ira pleurer chez Sonya. On pourra dormir tranquille.

\- Tu es un ami terrible, répondit Thomas d'un ton moitié amusé, moitié compatissant pour Minho.

Newt haussa les épaules et se précipita vers la porte pour en tourner le verrou. Thomas avait raison : c'était un ami terrible. Mais Minho l'avait bien cherché, avec sa musique insupportable et ses ballons.

\- C'est encore mon anniversaire, Tommy. Je peux choisir de le terminer en essuyant le vomi de mon meilleur pote bourré, ou en dormant avec toi contre moi.

Assis au milieu de son lit, Thomas baissa la tête et ébouriffa d'une main ses cheveux. Newt le devinait gêné il prit sur lui pour ne pas le charrier.

\- Présenté comme ça, fit Thomas à voix basse.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Newt récupéra l'écrin sur le lit avec un sourire.

\- Merci encore, Tommy. T'as fait un truc complètement dingue, et tu as eu de la chance que je ne l'apprenne pas avant, mais merci.

\- Tu m'as donné des cours toute l'année gratuitement, et je n'ai travaillé qu'un petit mois. On dit qu'on est quittes ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une torture de te donner des cours, tu penses bien.

Thomas sembla content de l'entendre, même s'il était un peu trop gêné pour le montrer. Newt vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et emmêla ses doigts aux siens. Il pouvait enfin faire les choses niaises dont il s'était toujours moqué, jusqu'à ce que Thomas entre dans sa vie.

\- Mais si tu veux, on est quittes.

Thomas tourna la tête vers lui, et ils échangèrent un long regard jusqu'à ce que…

\- Neeewt ? Newt t'es là ? Je crois que la porte veut pas s'ouvrir…est-ce que c'est bien ma chambre, au moins ?

Newt soupira, et Thomas prit un air un peu coupable.

\- On est horribles, dit-il. On devrait lui ouvrir.

\- On devrait, confirma Newt.

Thomas semblait lutter pour ne pas sourire alors que Minho frappait à la porte. Newt, lui, n'avait pas sa bonne conscience et sa volonté. Il se pencha vers Thomas et l'embrassa.


End file.
